


I love him but he hates me.

by Sharmansbabe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bc Ziam is principal, Bullying, But Liam loves him anyway, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, I don't know if it'll have Larry, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Swearing, Zayn is Liam's bully, Zayn is broken, a lot of swearing, but it's on the background, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:59:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharmansbabe/pseuds/Sharmansbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story will be about two people. </p>
<p>One is from a wealthy family.<br/>The other one is from a low-income family. </p>
<p>One had a perfect childhood.<br/>The other one had a broken childhood. </p>
<p>One is friend with everybody.<br/>The other one is lonely. </p>
<p>One has a big family.<br/>The other one is all by himself. </p>
<p>One is someone kind.<br/>The other one is mean. </p>
<p>One is calm<br/>The other one is violent. </p>
<p>One is white.<br/>The other one is arabic. </p>
<p>One loves him.<br/>The other one hates him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> So, hello.  
> This is my first fanfic here, so be patient with me, please.  
> I'm french and i'm translating everything all by myself. If there is grammatical errors, please, tell me.  
> I dont know how many chapter there will be.  
> This fic will be dark and angsty.

This story will be about _two_ people.

 

**One is from a wealthy family.**

_The other one is from a low-income family._

**One had a perfect childhood.**

_The other one had a broken childhood._

**One is friend with everybody.**

_The other one is lonely._

**One has a big family.**

_The other one is all by himself._

**One is someone kind.**

_The other one is mean._

**One is calm.**

_The other one is violent._

**One is white.**

_The other one is arabic._

 

**One loves him.**

_The other one hates him_.


	2. Chapter 2

Liam woke up. His alarm rang, it was time to get up for school, which was in less than two hours. He was living in the big city that is London, and since he's kind of rich, he was the 'bourgeois' of his neighborhood. But not only was he the 'bourgeois', he was the 'gay bourgeois'. Because, yes, he'd done his coming out a few months ago, since he dated a guy. But it didn't work between the two of them, so they broke up after a couple of week. And it was since Liam's coming out that Zayn bullied him, verbally or physically. 

But, some weeks ago, Liam discovered that he was in love with Zayn. It's stupid because Zayn hit him and insulted him. Liam doesn't even know why he fell in love with Zayn. Maybe it's because he likes his laugh, his eyes, his face, his body, everything about him. Except the fact that he's a bully. His bully. He can't wait to go to school to see him. Even though he knew that he may not come and if he did, that he'd be physically or verbally harmed by him. 

***

Zayn woke up in his filthy and miserable apartment, hating life for the fact that he's still alive, like every morning. He got up with difficulty, because he had a rough night. Every night was a rough night. He always got some flashbacks from his past in his dreams. He begged to god every night for it to stop. The only way to release the bad stuff inside of him, it's to hit something. 

He got in the shower. The water was cold. Because he didn't have enough money to pay hot water. Or food. Actually, he didn't have money at all. Harry, his best and only friend, always tells him that he could help him, but Zayn's too proud for that. Well, not for everything. He let him pay for his dinner and for a cellphone, but that's about all. And that was only because Harry wouldn't do otherwise. 

He lived alone because he got away from his home when he was fourteen. 'Home' was a big word, he never felt like home when he lived there. Only one person in the world knows why. Harry. And nobody else will ever find out. 

He has nobody else to to talk about is anyway. Everybody feared him. Zayn didn't need other friends anyway, Harry's enough for him. He trusted nobody. Harry's the only one. Because that's with him that Zayn's been through everything. Harry's not mean, but Zayn is. And Harry understood why. 

***

Liam was laughing, sitting on one bench outside of his school, with two of his friends, Niall and Louis. Louis was smoking and was annoying Niall with the smoke, and that made Liam and Louis laugh, because Niall's face was priceless. Abruptingly,Liam saw Zayn comming in their way. He had a grumpy face. Liam pulled Louis' sleeve. 

'Maybe we should go, don't you think ?' Said Liam, subtly pointing Zayn comming.  
'Why? We're good here.' Said Louis.  
'Don't you understand?' Tried Liam. 

Louis didn't have the time to answer thatZayn was in front of them. 

'Get out, fag. It's my bench.' Said Zayn, meaningly.  
'Hey, your name's not on it, it's not yours.' Interfered Louis.  
'What's your problem ? I didn't talk to you, so shut the hell up.'  
'My only problem's that you're an idiot. That's only a bench!' Louis got up and went in front of Zayn, menacingly.  
'Oh, yeah? Me ? I'm stupid ?'

Zayn pushed Louis violently. Louis wanted to get a revenge, but Liam intervened. 

'It's okay Louis, he's not worth it.' Said Liam.  
'Yeah, you're right.' 

Liam, Louis and Niall got off, but not without hearing Zayn say 'Yeah, right, go suck cocks or whatever and leave us alone.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! I've finished translating this hours ago, but i'm actually in need of a beta to correct my text, but nobody answered me in three hours and I wanted to post this before to go to sleep ! If you want to talk to me, come on my tumblr obsessedbysharman.  
> Just tell me what you think about this, if I should continue or not !  
> Xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait! I love all of you <3

"Do you really need to treat him like that?"

Asked Zayn's friend, Harry to him. Zayn faced Harry, released the smoke of his joint that he has in his mouth and answered him. 

"Yes."  
"But, why? He never did anything to you. Plus, he's one of the nicest guys of the school."  
"I hate him, that's all."  
"There's nothing to hate in him, Zayn. You can mistreat anybody but Liam because I'm sure he deserves it the less! Okay, he's gay but-"  
"ARE YOU FINISHED? STOP DEFENDING HIM!" Cut Zayn. 

Zayn turned his head to where Liam was and looked at him laugh, smile, live. He's happy. His life is perfect. And Zayn doesn't like it, he just wants to hurt him. He hates his joy. 

"Liam doesn't know shit about life. I just want him to know what a bitch life can be."

Harry sighed. He knew he couldn't do anything for Liam. He's Zayn's target. Harry knows that Zayn's not mean, it's just that he's hurting inside of him. Harry already tried to help him, but never could. Zayn is too broken because of his past. He doesn't know what could help his friend. Harry only wants him to get better. 

The bell rang and they went to their classes. When Harry passed in front of. Liam, he smiled at him, as if he's saying sorry because of his best friend. 

***

Liam was in class. He was working, teamed up with Louis and they talked. But Louis didn't participate like he always did. He was always looking behind Liam, smiling. Liam, annoyed, wanted to know what Louis was looking at. He turned himself and saw Harry and Zayn. Zayn had his head on his desk and Harry was looking at them. Liam got it. He turned himself again, facing his best mate. 

"Hey, Louis, you listening?"

No response. 

"Louiiiiis?"

Still nothing. 

"Louis, Harry fancies you."

Louis stared immidiately Liam. 

"Really?" He asked. 

Liam frowned. 

"I don't know. I only said that because you were staring at him and you were creepy. What's between you?"  
"N-nothing.." Louis blushed.   
"Really? You're trying to make me believe that? You guys always stares at each others and everytimes you're face to face you're blushing, both of you."  
"That bad?"  
"Uh, yeah, duh!"

Louis blushed even more. 

"Look, I really like Harry. He's cute nice and all. I like him, that's all."  
"Then why don't you go talk to him and ask him out?"  
"Because I'm a coward, okay? Also, his best friend hits you. I don't like that."  
"So what? It's not Harry that hits me."  
"Could we talk about anything else, please?" Asked Louis, sheepishly.   
"Okay. But I have to tell you something too..."  
"What?"  
"But I can't tell you here. Come to my house tonight, I'll tell you. Oh, and Niall too, must bring Niall."  
"Okay."

***

It was luch, at last. Good thing, because Liam was craving. He was there, plate in hands, with Niall and Louis, looking for a place to sit when, all of a sudden, Zayn's right beside him and hit Liam's plate, which made all of his food to crash all over him. Everything went to the ground in an horrible sound. Few people laughed and everybody was staring at Liam, who ran towards the bathrooms. Louis put his plate down and faced Zayn. 

"Well, you ruined his shirt. Now, you'll need to buy him an other one," said Louis, sassy.   
"Who cares. With all the money he has, he can buy himself a hundred of shirts.   
"Yeah, but he really liked that one!"  
"What a fag," laughed Zayn. "Fuck off now."  
"What, you're too poor to buy one fucking t-shirt that's what, 10$?"  
"Louis, shut up," muttered Harry. 

Louis looked at Harry for half a second and never saw the punch Zayn gave him comming. He fell to the ground. Zayn take. Louis by the shirt, lift him hum and shoved him roughly against the wall. 

"You never, ever talk to me like that again, or I'll kill you."

And Zayn punched him in the jaw again before teachers came. It hurt Harry when he saw Zayn hurt Louis and forced himself not to hug him hard. He left with Zayn, who was furious. 

"Why did you do that? You went too hard with him," told him Harry.   
"He doesn't have the right to talk to like that. He deserved it."

Harry didn't say anything else. Later in the day, Zayn received seven texts, all saying the same thing; New shirt. Zayn was really annoyed. 

***

Niall went to Louis as fast as he could when he saw him in the ground again. He helped him getting up and they went where Liam went. When they opened the bathroom door, they saw Liam shirtless, trying to wash his shirt. When. Liam heard the door open, he faced his best friends and saw Louis hurt. 

"Holy shit! What happened?!" Asked Liam, in panic.   
"Zayn happened," told him Niall.   
"Twice," precised Louis.   
"What did you do?!"  
"Oh, nothing. Don't worry."  
"Well, anyway, you're gonna have a hell of a black eye, though!" Laughed Liam. 

Louis smiled a little. He was a little sad that Harry didn't stop Zayn, or defended him. 

***

"Do you have 10$?"  
"Of course, Zayn," answered Harry. "Why?"  
"Come, we're going shopping," said Zayn, sarcastic. "I'm gonna find a fucking shirt for this cunt. I want his friend to shut the fuck up about this."

Harry was surprised but didn't say anything. He went with Zayn. They entered a random shop and watched their merchandise. Zayn found a black short woth Batman's logo. He showed Harry. 

"What do you think?" Asked Zayn. "It's cheep."  
"Yeah, okay, we'll take it."

They went to the front and bought it. 

***

Harry was in front of the Payne's house. He hesitated. He knew that Louis was there. He heard them. That's also why he came tonight. He rang and waited. The door opened to Harry's crush, Louis. He smiled when he saw Harry. 

"Hey," said Louis.   
"Hey."

They were staring at each other, smiling. Liam, who thought it took Louis a long time to answer the door, decided to see who was there. He pushed Louis and saw Zayn's bestfriend. 

"Hey. Harry. What are you doing here'  
"Uh, yeah, uh.. I came to give you this," he gave him the bag. "It's a shirt, since Louis annoyed Zayn to buy you a new one. I'm not gonna lie to you, I bought it."

Liam must have looked disappointed because Harry then said;

"But he chose it!"  
"Then, why he didn't gave it to me?" Asked Liam.   
"Because.. Look, Liam.. Zayn hates you. He doesn't anything to do with you.. I'm sorry.."


	4. Chapter 4

Liam's heart ached but he laughed ironically under Harry's voice, his head low. He looked up at him after a couple of seconds.

 

"It's not news."

 

Silence. It was very awkward because Louis and Harry tried to look anywhere but at each other. 

 

"Well, I'm gonna go, now.." Harry said, carefully. 

"Louis' gonna join you. He lives on your way home. He was gonna go anyway."

"What?" said Louis, looking at Liam.

"Have fun."

 

Liam shoved Louis outside and locked his door. _I will kill him_ , thought Louis while Liam went back tp his room, his heart shattered. Before he even reached his room, teardrops started to fall and he couldn't contain them. Niall saw him and directly went to hug him tight in his arms, stroking his back reassuringly. Liam calmed himself after a few minutes and he sat on his bed. He opened the bag and took the t-shirt in his hands. He discovered his favourite hero's (if you can call him that) logo. Tears fell again. _How could he know?_ he asked himself. Fate, maybe? He slapped himself mentally while Niall sat down next to him.

 

"What's up, Liam? You know you can tell me anything, I'm your best friend. We've known each other forever. I know you're hurting."

"I-I.."

"It's because of Zayn, isn't it?"

"Yeah.." Liam sniffed.

"It's because he hurts you, huh?É

"No, it's not that."

 

Niall was truly surprised and taken aback by that.

 

"I-I think I fell in love with him.."

 

Niall's face went blank, his mouth opened without he could even think about it. He was flabbergasted. He stared at Liam, he couldn't believe it.

 

"You-you're not serious, are you?"

"I am.." Liam looked down at the down sheepishly, ashamed, while Niall continued to stare at him. But then, all of a sudden, Niall's head fell back and he started to laugh, tears in eyes. 

"Of course. It's obvious. You know what, Liam? You're an imbecile. You're really just an imbecile. I'm getting the hell out of here.

Liam, who lifted his head up to look at his best friend, got up and took him by the wrist to prevent Niall from going anywhere. He looked at him in the eyes. His beautiful blue eyes which he always thought were gorgeous. Which were now filled with tears. "Niall, please don't go.. Why are you crying?"

Niall laughed again and it made Liam cringe. "You're even more stupid than I thought."

 

Liam finally realised. He could finally see it in Niall's eyes. 

 

"Oh! Uh.. Niall, you know.. we're friends.. that's all.."

"Of course. Because I've always been kind towards you."

Liam frowned, "the hell are you talking about?"

"Zayn. He's a fucking jerk with you. He hits you, insults you but oh! You fall in love with him. I've been your best friend, I've always been there for you, _I treat you like an actual human being_ , but you don't give a fuck, of course."

"Niall, I-we don't control that, you know.."

"On the contrary, I think you deliberately chose to hook yourself to a guy that _despises_ your guts and will never _ever_ love you." Niall couldn't keep his words in but once they were said, his eyes grew bigger and bigger. He rapidly took conscience on what he just said and he could see Liam's heart break in his eyes and he felt so horribly bad. He went to take Liam in his arms as soon as he saw him look down. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry.. I'm so sorry, Liam.."

Liam hugged his tight back, "it's-it's okay. I already knew. Even though hearing it from you hurts," he laughed nervously.

 

Niall swiped off Liam's tears on his cheeks and smiled softly to him. 

 

**THE DAY AFTER.**

 

Zayn went to sleep at Harry's the day before so he woke up in luxury. He never really liked to sleep at his house because he thought it was, like, 'abusing' of his kindness. He - except with Harry - didn't know what free kindness was. There was always a price to pay at the end of everything. So he always felt as though he owed him something. Plenty of things, actually.

 

Anyway. He woke up and hugged his best friend, who were sleeping next to him, as soon as he could, while Harry hummed and hugged him back softly. Then, Harry whispered to him that he could go take a shower, which Zayn did after giving Harry a sincere smile. He could finally enjoy a warm shower, it's been a while. When he got out of there, his clothes freshly washed waited for him. He dressed up and went in the kitchen to join Harry, Gemma and Anne, whom were in the kichen, cooking their breakfast, humming a song. She already did Zayn a pancake's plate so he sat down, a smile on his lips, and started to eat. He talked with Harry's familly and Harry when the subject came back on the table. Harry always talked about it.

 

"You know, Zayn, I still don't understand why you don't wanna come to live here with us."

"I would be very happy to have you under my roof, Zayn, and you very well know it," continued Anne.

Zayn felt his anger coming up inside him. He pushed his plate and talked roughly, "no thank you, I already told you. I don't want to."

"Because of your fucking pride? Zayn, fuck! We already give you food, a celphone, clothes, we wash your clothes and help you pay for you piece of shit of apartment of two rooms infested with vermine! You don't even have a fucking heater or hot water! I don't understand why you don't want to accept this!" Harry started to scream without even thinking about it, what with being too furious.

"And I will be eternally grateful for this, but Harry, leave me alone with this. I won't change my fucking mind!"

 

He got up and went up the stairs, presumably to Harry's room. Anne took his son's hand in hers, still looking at the stairs. Gemma, who stayed silent until now, broke the awkward silence.

 

"Don't worry, Harry, it will be okay. But I think we should stop suggest it."

"No! I want to help him, Gemma!' But everytime, he gets furious. All I want, deep down in my heart, is to help my best friend. I want to help him. I want him to be happy."


	5. Chapter 5

_« **"Please, daddy, no! No! Please. . ."**_

_These were the pleas of a young little boy, whom were only four, that took over the room. But it didn't seem to stop the quoted  'daddy' from hitting his son again with a flute that was lying on the floor. He hit him, like that, his rage in every single movement he made._

_**"I told you to clean your fucking room, you stupid fucking bitch."** » _

 

Zayn woke up, alarmed and in sweat in his methematic classroom. Everybody was staring at him, and so were the professor. Zayn suddenly got up from his chair, took his thing the fastest he could and then ran to the hallways, while his teacher was asking him if everything were okay. His heart shuffling in his chest, he ran in the empty hallways. He was suffocating. 

 

But while he thought the hallway was empty, it weren't. He ran face to face into someone else. They both fell on the floor. Zayn lifted his head, which was horribly hurting right now, to look up at the person in front of him. He saw a brunet with both of his hands on his face. He also saw blood. Tons of blood. This red liquip hit him in the chest, making him suffocate even more. He stepped back from surprise and hit a locker. It was Liam's sturn to look up at Zayn. 

 

"A-are you okay?" he asked.

"Y-ye-yes, I-I ju-st hate the si-sight of blo-od. . . I'm s-sorry. . ."

 

And with that, Zayn ran again, leaving his things behind, on the ground, and a confused Liam with a bloody nose.

 

*****

 

". . . and that's when he said goodbye and left towards his house and when he was on the porch, he looked back and he smiled at me!"

 

It was _at least_ the third time Louis told him what happened the day before when he was walking back to Harry's house with him and it wasn't even ten am. Liam still gave him a smile.

 

"Wow, it smells like love here!"

 

Louis reddened and looked down. There were still twenty minutes left to their class and, feeling generous, their teacher told them they could spend the rest of the period to talk freely, at everybody's joy. He listened to Louis - still talking about Harry - a little more before he told him he had to go to the bathroom. He got up and went to ask for the teacher's permission to go. Sje accepted and he went.

 

But as he was coming back from the restroom and walking slowly towards the class again, someone ran right into him, quite hardly too. And now he had a bloody nose, which he had no idea how it happened since it just happened so quickly. He lifted his head and saw no one else other than Zayn. He didn't seem well. He left quickly while Liam slowly got a grip on himself and walked to the infirmary, leaving a bloody trail behind his every moves.

 

*****

 

He ran, ran and ran again. As though death was chasing him. But it was something else - maybe even worse than death - that was chasing him. _Memories._

 

_« **"Get the fuck away from me you whore! This bastard deserves this!"** »_

 

He wasn't even two blocks away from his apartment. Never did it seem so far and so close before.

 

_« The older man shoved the woman violently against a table and she fell down, a hand on her hips. He walked back to the crying little boy, whom were curled up in one of the kitchen's corner. »_

 

He entered his apartment and locked it as soon as he was inside, slowly falling on the ground, his back against the door. He took his head in his hands and shaked his head, his eyes closed the hardest he could.

 

_« The hits were violent. The little boy fled from one place to an other from the hits. The young woman tried to help her son but received a hard punch on the side of her face and blacked out. »_

 

"Stop. . . Please. . . . Stop. . ." he pleaded.

 

_« The woman regained conscience a few minutes later as the older man stopped hitting the little boy. He lifted his little body and bring his face only millimeters away from the kid._

 

**_"Clean your room before I come back you fuck."_ **

 

_He threw him on the ground and went to the young woman, lifting her by her hair as she screamed._

 

_**"As for you, you useless whore, buy me some fucking beer."** »_

 


End file.
